


True Colors

by Kirionic



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Shizatisky, stat is a bit kinda just slighty ooc i swea r smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirionic/pseuds/Kirionic
Summary: Something's up with him. Stat doesn't seem like his usual self. Shizou knows something is up.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're feeling down and also the fact that your little sibling keeps singing True Colors from Trolls

Something's up with him. Stat doesn't seem like his usual self. Shizou knows something is up.

It's been a couple days now that Stat's been like this. Not usually his normal playing style in turf wars; either very aggressive or not that much effort. Another thing that's off is not really staying long to chat, just a quick compliment in our performances and run off somewhere.

It happened again today.

It is around 8:00 PM, the night sky soon to blossom with a garden of stars. Shizou was just in the Square sitting in the table that's beside Jelfonzo's clothing store, minding his own business while drinking some mark-shaker cocoa. He noticed a familiar raven-haired inkling coming out of the Deca Tower doors, with a mixed expression of anger and sadness like he lost something precious and he cannot find it.

The raven-haired inkling went to the area where the café is. Basically nothing is there except dusty boxes, some drawing graffiti on the wall, and somebody's skateboard. Inkopolis citizens wonder if this is the back of a store or an unopened one... Nobody knows where the closed path leads to, either.

Shizou left his table and followed the familiar person. He peeked around the corner and spotted nobody. That is, until he saw some black spikes popping out all the way at the end.

"Stat?" Shizou hopped over the boxes and walked over to where Stat was curled up.

"Is there something wrong?"

No answer. All the black inkling could do was stare.

"You haven't been acting like your usual self over the past few days."

Stat just looked away in silence.

Shizou sighed, and went to sit down next to his friend.

They just sat there for what seems like forever, no words spilled out of their mouths.

_'You with the sad eyes,'_

Stat seemed to be surprise by the sudden singing. He looked up at the pink inkling, whom seem to be the source.

_'Don't be discouraged.'_

Shizou looked back at Stat. Stat just looked away once more.

The pink inkling cupped the other's cheek and make him turn his head, eyes now locking to one another.

With a gentle smile, he continued.

_'Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all.'_

Shizou moved a little bit, now kneeling in front of Stat.

_'And the darkness inside you, can make you feel so small.'_

The pink inkling opened his arms, hoping his friend would hug back. But instead, the distressed inkling continued to look down at the ground, declining. This resulted in the one with goggles to lose his smile.

Shizou recovered quickly, smile back on while taking hold of Stat's hands, pulling him up.

_'Show me a smile then,'_

Stat let go and turned around, back facing Shizou.

_'Don't be unhappy, can't remember when.. I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy,'_

The black inkling faced the other once again, a bright smile on his face with his hand out, like he's offering a dance. It made himself smile a bit.

_'And you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up, 'cause I will always be there.'_

Stat found himself realizing that his negative emotions are starting to disappear, feeling a bit calmer.

 _'And I see your true colors,'_ Shizou continued. _'Shining through. I see your true colors,'_

_'And that's why I love you'_

The black inkling was shocked to hear what the other has said. He looked at Shizou, who seems to be smiling the most warmest smile he's ever put on his face. In fact, he doesn't think he's _ever_ put a smile on like that before.

Stat smiled back, and decided to sing along.

 _'So don't be afraid,'_ He began, Shizou then following along the next line.

_'To let them show.  
Your true colors. True colors are beautiful~!'_

They held hands, calmly starting to slow dance a little bit together.

_'I see your true colors, shining through~ (True colors!)'_

The one with goggles started once again, with the one with shades on his head harmonizing, until they both decided to sing the rest of the night.

_'I see your true colors, and that's why I love you! So don't be afraid, to let them show.'_

_'Your true colors..'_

_'True colors'_

_'Are beautiful~!'_

They both stopped dancing, but held on together unlike that one scene in Titanic.

_'Like a rainbow...'_

_'Ooh ooh ooh ooh! Like a rainbow~'_

Stat ended the song, both him and the other male having little smiles on their faces.

They let each others' hands go to embrace in a warm hug. It feels as if the world had stopped, giving them this moment.

Time flew by before one of them spoke.

"Oh, Shizou?" Stat perked up, into the other's eyes once again.

"Mm..?"

"Thanks, legit kid."

All Shizou could do was return a heartwarming smile.

"Anytime, ya insect."


End file.
